Touhou: the anomaly tridimensional
by Xmegaman707
Summary: La historia abarca fuera de Gensokyo, en un lugar llamado "el árbol de la vida" un árbol tan grande como una gigantesca montaña, donde Youkais de afuera vienen a vivir aquí, ya al ser desterrados o al estar sin hogar, Souta Iwakura, el y una niña mas, son los únicos humanos del árbol, sus días tranquilos acaban de terminar, al conocer a Yukari la aventura comienza.


Touhou: the anomaly tridimensional

Gensokyo… una tierra mística en donde habitan especies magias y humanos, la especies llamadas youkais, vampiros, hadas, híbridos, toda clase se conjunta en eso clasificándolos

No todo estaba en Gensokyo, afuera en el mundo existía también Youkais y alguien se encargada de eso.

Mientras que fuera de gensokyo, fuera de la barrera existía otro lugar igualito (no, no hablo de la luna y los lunarias/ens) si no que a pocos kilómetros.

Un árbol gigante, bastante en parecer como una enorme montaña, el árbol de la vida, un árbol en donde habitan también youkais, ya desamparados, solitarios, sin hogar o desterrados, en especial hadas de afuera, aquí habita un niño pequeño pero no el único si no dos pequeños humanos de 14 y 10 años, souta y Mai, ellos pasando el tiempo se hicieron muy buenos amigos de los youkais del árbol, su jefa una mujer que resplandecía de un color verde vivo, ella llamada the mother of naturale, quien ella había recogido a souta años atrás cuando estaba una canasta con un bebe adentro, lo mismo con mai, pero algo en el árbol hubo un lapso, donde souta se volvió mejores amigos con dos hadas en especial, magmi, un hada de fuego quien ella y su familia fueron recibidos con bondad, florecia una hada que se entrena para ser la sucesora de the mother.

**Capitulo 1:**

**El comienzo de un nuevo aventurero.**

Día en la mañana:

-Souta: (bostezo)…. Uh?

-¿?: ¡BUENOS DIAS!

-Souta: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!... UH…. MAGMIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!.

-Magmi: jijijiji, lo siento me desperté muy emocionada, rápido florecia nos está esperando, the mother anunciara algo muy importante.

-Souta: ya voy ya voy.

Sería un día muy agitador para nuestro amigo, ya en un salón principal del árbol, todo los youkais reagrupados, entre ellos Souta y sus amigas, Magmi y Florecia, los tres en la última fila con dificultad para ver a the mother pero vieron que había alguien más con ella, una mujer rubia de pelo largo con un bonito vestido de color blanco con algo que Souta le parecía un sobresaliente en su vestido de color morado, al final con un signo que el identificaba, el del ying y el yang, ella traía una sombrilla con ella, pero luego the mother empezó hablar .

-Magmi: oigan ya está hablando.

-Florecia: souta, ya empezó.

-Souta: ah!, oh si, si, no me di cuenta.

-The mother: … muy bien, ya estamos todos reunidos aquí en el árbol, ¡atención!, últimamente se han detectado muchas anomalías afuera, no son producidas por los youkais malignos de afuera, por favor tengan cuidado.

-El resto: que, no puede ser, y ahora que sucederá.

-Souta: no, y donde esta Mai, era muy peligroso para ella.

-Magmi: tranquilo esta justo al lado de no se… donde esta…. O no.

-Florecia: tranquilos, chicos miren, se dirigió justo a donde esta mother.

Se veía Justo cuando ella corría hacia mother por protección, ya ella al parecer delante de todos los demás, agarrada de la mano de mother, y la extraña mujer sonriéndole para que no se preocupara.

-Mai: mother, snif.

-Mother: (con una voz dulce) tranquila yo estoy aquí, te protegeré, no pasara nada, no llores…. Por cierto donde esta souta?.

-Mai: oh, él está al último con sus amigas.

Mother fijándose su mirada a lo más ultimo pudo identificar a souta con sus amigas hadas, ella sonriendo levanto la mano saludándolo.

-Mother: como sea, no salgan del árbol, se los pido, no salgan, esta anomalía está afectando mucho en el exterior, con eso se finaliza la reunión.

Todos preocupados, sin saber nada que hacer, souta se dirigía corriendo hacia mother, sin escuchar a sus amigas.

-Magmi: oye souta!, no corras, espéranos souta.

-Florecia: souta ya te dijeron de no correr, souta, uf este niño.

Souta solo corría hacia the mother, no hasta que choca con alguien .

-Souta: a!, auch, dolió, disculpe señorita.

-¿?: ojojojo, descuida yo tampoco me fijaba a donde iba.

-Souta: jjejeje por siert….. Un momento… usted estaba con mother en la junta, mis disculpas, como se llama usted.

-¿?: eh? Jiji, pues mucho gusto me llamo yukari, Yukari Yakumo y usted caballerito? .

-Souta: jeje, no es para tanto alago (sonrojado), bueno me llamo souta, no tengo apellido, y el nombre me lo coloco the mother, mai igual es el nombre que le coloco the mother, somos los únicos humanos en este árbol, aquí solo habitan yukais, en especial las hadas, pero todo son amigables, mientras que afuera hay yukais malignos y perversos, por esa razón el árbol está protegido por una barrera que creo mother aparte la barrera protege y camufla este gran árbol, haciendo notar que ella tiene una gran poder, por eso es la madre de toda la naturaleza del planeta, jiji.

-Yukari: jeje, que niño tan encantador, por cierto lindo cabello, esponjado y puntiagudo, pero tan largo lo tienes?, te llega hasta las rodillas y tu vestimenta, pareces un vago, sin ofenderte.

-Souta: jajajajjaa, gracias, bueno me gusta como es mi cabello, no lo quiero de otra forma, por eso nadie se meta con mi pelo y en mi ropa ….. Bueno no había nada más, aparte la ropa de los demás son muy apretadas y pequeña, a pesar de que tengo 14 años soy muy bajito para mi edad, como sea, por lo menos no me veo tan mal .

-Yukari: supongo, bueno fue un gusto platicar contigo, yo conozco a mother así que no te preocupes, y por lo que más quieras no salgas del árbol hasta nuevo aviso, ok?.

-Souta: se lo prometo.

Ya después de algunas horas, souta estaba jugando con sus amigas y mai luego después de un descanso, se asomaron a una rama gigante del árbol para ver el paisaje, pensando en la advertencia souta, se fijó en una mariposa que quería atraparla pero estaba afuera, lo que le hizo pensar en salir del árbol aun así pasando de alto las ordene de yukari y la advertencia de the mother.

-Souta: oye mariposita espera.

-Magmi: un momento…. SOUTA, que te digieran pequeño rebelde.

-Florecia: … (Suspiro)… aquí vamos de nuevo, souta, REGRESA!.

-Souta: oigan vamos como que pequeño si ustedes son dos hadas que son más bajas que yo, igual son unas niñas.

-Magmi: pero, oye como rayo piezas desobedecer la orden, y si somos pequeñas.

-Florecia: parte de ser tus mejores amigas, también somos las que te cuidan de los peligros porque esta no es la primera vez que sales del árbol y te metas en problemas allá afuera, por eso yo tengo una magia en enfocada más en la ayuda y defensa de los demás.

-Magmi: y yo, un hada de fuego, con un experto estilo de combate, para mayor en el ataque contra un enemigo.

-Souta: si y yo solo un chico común y corriente, bla, bla, bla, solo atrapemos esa mariposa y vámonos.

-Magmi/Florecia: este niño….

Mientras que ellos atrapaban a la mariposa, contemplaban el paisaje de las flores de campo y los arboles resplandecientes por la luz del sol, no obstante se sintió un estruendo, lo que la tierra se moviera suavemente, donde de repente se estrella algo impactando a souta y os demás hacia otro lado pero no lejos.

-Souta/Magmi/Florecia: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-Souta: q..q..que fue eso!

Viendo desde lejos después de que se despejara el polvo que había provocado el choque se be una escoba desconocida, souta yendo hacia ella verifica de donde salió, intento jalarla pero ni modo, no obstante magmi y florecia venían en camino al ser ellas lanzadas también por la onda de choque.

-Magmi: pero que fue eso, eh?.

-Florecia: que es esa escoba incrustada en la tierra?

-Souta: no lo se .

No mucho algo aparece de repente, una clase de vestía, un tipo de león pero absolutamente grande y de color negro de ojos rojos que ataca a los chicos, magmi se prepara para pelear, no por mucho no resiste y es derrotada, florecia ase lo posible con su campo de hojas donde protege a souta, pensando que era el fin….. la escoba se movía por sí sola, saliendo brutalmente de la tierra y lanzando una especie de rayo arcoíris, ahuyentando a la vestía, se asustaron pensando de que tenía vida propia, volando alrededor de souta, donde después identifico a souta como dueño por ahora, la escoba apegándose y acariciándolo con mucho cariño, no obstante….. the mother aparece por sorpresa llevando se a los tres, ya que algo pasaba en la anomalía del tiempo y el espacio, volando rápidamente hacia el árbol.

Ya estando en el árbol, ellos asustados por el regaño que se ganaran de the mother, colocando una cara de arrepentimiento por desobedecer.

-Mother: que les dije!, que no salgan del árbol, están pasado cosas absolutamente misteriosas y sin razón, me tenían preocupada, espero que sea la última vez, entendido!?

-Souta/Magmi/Florecia: s..s..s…SI!.

-Magmi: ne, souta… tu….. TE ACABAS DE GANAR UNA TUNDA.

-Souta: WAAAAAAAAAA, lo siento, lo siento, ya entendí.

-Florecia: oigan ya párenle, además eso te lo ganas por desobedecer y como dije NO ES LA PRIMERA, espero que sea de lección esta ahora souta.

-Souta: pokyon T_T.

No obstante la atmosfera empezó a ser demasiada densa, tanto que se sentía como una gran presencia entre ellos, the mother salió del árbol para ver afuera lo que está ocurriendo, hasta que de pronto una gran onda se acercaba con rapidez, the mother con una gran cara de espanto, viendo esa aura de un color purpura oscuro, donde veía que afectaba la naturaleza a su alrededor, justo cuando se iba a chocar con el gran árbol, mother izo lo imposible con su defensa repeliendo la onda, pero al ser demasiado poder mother iba a empeorar en segundos muy catastróficos, ella en unos segundos viendo a todos los habitantes del árbol y en especial a sus niños especiales… Souta y Mai, ella no tuvo otra opción.

-Mother: SOUTAAA!.

-Souta: uh, MOTHEEEEEEER!.

-Mother: EVACUA A TODOS A LO MAS PROFUNDO DEL ARBOL, PERO YA!.

-Souta: …..

-Mai: Souta….

Souta viendo a todos en especial a sus amigas y a mai, tenía esa gran responsabilidad en sus manos y podía hacerlo con la ayuda de sus amigas a evacuar rápido y tranquilo.

-Mother: SOUTA!

-Souta: …. MUY BIEN TODOS YA ESCUCHARON, RAPIDO Y CON CALMA, BAJEN, BAJEN, BAJEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN, A LO MS PROFUNDO DEL ARBOL..

-Florecia: YA ESCUHCARON, NO SE QUEDEN PARADOS, VAMOS VAMOS VAMOS.

-Magmi: RAPIDO, TODOS CON CALMA, LOS MAS JOVENES PRIMERO, PERO YA.

-Souta: …. MOTHER!.

-Mother: ….

-Souta: PROMETE QUE ESTARAS BIEN.

-Mother: …..si, si, SI LO ESTARE.

-Mai: MOTHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRR RRR!

-Souta: vamos, no hay tiempo, ella estará bien mai, vamos corre, somos los últimos.

Mientras e lo más profundo.

-Magmi: bien ya están todos.

-Florecia: no todos….. Todavía no veo a souta ni a mei…. (Souta, rápido).

-Magmi: espera…. Ahí vienen, rápido!

Ya llegando a lo más profundo, souta y mai eran los únicos faltantes, ya al entrar, se serraron las puertas. Tan solo de esperar que todo acabara, mientras que the mother aun luchaba contra la onda expansiva, no quedaba mucho tiempo, no hasta que el árbol empezó a brillar y en lo más profundo la escoba hacia lo mismo, no se entendía.

-Mother: pero que…. Oh, ya veo (con que el árbol me intenta decir eso), bien, entiendo, ya es hora que desaparezcas.

En un instante e aura de mother rodeo todo el árbol incluyendo a ella, dentro del árbol hasta en lo más profundo, donde están los refugiados comenzó a brillar constantemente, adentro no se sabía pero afuera mother preparo su ataque, para terminar con esto.

-Mother: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!.

Solo se vio un brillo que dejo a todos sin vista por un rato, después del resplandor, los estruendos callaron, todo estaba tranquilo y en silencio, lo único que se supiera para souta y los demás, incluyendo a los habitantes del árbol es que the mother of nature este bien, todos salieron para averiguar, souta corriendo con mai en brazo y sus amigas junto con el volando con sus halas, después d estar afuera no se vio nada, souta desesperado no pudo ver a mother no cuando después subió la cabeza, al verla, the mother volteo la cabeza mirando a los habitantes con una sonrisa dulce y feliz, sabiendo de que ella pudo detener la catástrofe con la onda expansiva.

-Habitantes: HURRA, HURRA, VIVA THE MOTHER FO NATURE, HURRA.

La felicidad abundada en esa situación, volviendo todos a su vida cotidiana en el árbol, pero….. no cuando alguien de los demás se fijó en una mariposa, quien nada mas ni menos souta se había fijado de que era la misma mariposa que había atrapado de hace un rato, pero no pudo ver bien ya por la multitud que empujaba para regresar al árbol.

Era muy extraño, pero no de mucha importancia, paso unos cuantas horas y souta solo se pasaba mirando el paisaje pero notaba algo muy diferente que no sabía distinguir, mientras que sus amigas lo miraban con preocupación, pensando de que no es el mismo, se le acercó mai.

-Mai: souta, pasa algo?, no te veo con ánimo como siempre, alégrate, the mother restauro todo.

-Florecia: vamos souta vamos a jugar.

-Magmi: ya deja esa cara de rábano y juguemos.

-Souta: (suspiro), es que no lo entiendo, todo está normal de nuevo…. Pero allá afuera…. Es como si no y lo siento, pero no sé cómo explicar el sentido que me da de afuera.

-Magmi: ¿?

-Florecia: ¿?

-Mai: como que sientes algo afuera?

-Souta: bueno mira la escoba, flota pero no está apegada como al principio, además la veo algo decaída.

No tan deprisa the mother quiso hacer una junta otra vez pero solo con souta, magmi y florecia, ya con otra invitada/do especial, ya avisado por un hada que les envió el mensaje.

Ya estando en el salón principal, todos juntos, el invitado o mejor la invitada era más ni menos que Yukari, ella mirando a souta, que escondía algo debajo de su abrigo rojo, ella detectándolo fácilmente, ya que souta no conoce lo que es yukari.

-Yukari: ….. (Mirada de decepción).

-Souta: eh?, pasa algo señorita yukari?

-Yukari: te dije, que no salieras y es la primera cosa que no tenías que hacer y me lo prometiste.

-Souta: oh, (cabeza agachada y con mirada de decepción), lo siento, solo que también quería ayudar, con una mariposa que estuviera en el árbol, para que este bien y a salvo.

-Yukari: oh?... jijijiji, bueno, parece que de verdad eres un chico bueno, incluyendo dentro de ti, pero a lo que me intriga es que, lo que tienes escondido en tu abrigo.

-Florecia: oye, si es verdad, no me di cuenta.

-Magmi: como hiciste eso para ocultarlo y traerlo?

-Souta: bueno, eeeee… es que, jejejejeje, lo puedo explicar pero.

-Yukari: pero qué?, además mother, tú también te diste cuenta.

-Mother: si también me di cuenta, souta.

-Souta: …. Ya que, bueno aquí tienen.

-Yukari; uh?, una escoba, pero qu….. Está volando, acaso está viva?

-Magmi: oye, no es la escoba de hace un momento?

-floreia: es escoba nos acaba de salvar de esa vestía allá afuera.

-Yukari: vestía.

-Mother: haya afuera? , Están locos?, y para enterarme ahora después de que los vi afuera solos y no me lo dijeron?!

-Souta/Magmi/Florecia: WAAAA!

-Yukari: calma, por suerte están vivos, pero como los salvo esta escoba?.

-Florecia: fácil, lanzó una especie de rayo arcoíris con la vestía ahuyentándola.

-Yukari: haber, repite, dijiste rayo, arcoíris?

-Florecia: seeep.

-Yukari: …. Fufu, creo de quien es esa escoba, souta el podrías hacer el favor de dármela?

-Souta: ah?, e..e.. si, por supuesto.

Ante de que souta le pasara la escoba misteriosa, se sintió un temblor de la escoba, lo que hizo de que se fuera volando hacia la espalda de souta y apegándose a ella, como que a souta le agradaba, por saber de qué él había ayudado a tratar de sacar la escoba, algo que yukari se sorprendido mucho.

-Yukari: pero q… mmmmmmm, que tiene en común contigo souta?

-Souta: bueno, yo no se, solo trate de sacarla, estaba atorada.

-Yukari: ja, bueno me la llevare, ben aquí escobita, ah?, dije que vegas… oye, ven aquí.

Yukari no podía utilizar sus poderes dentro del árbol, por ser de mala educación, además la escoba esquivaba todo sus intentos de atraparlo, incluyendo las dimensiones que hacia yukari para atraparlo por sorpresa.

-Yukari: escoba mala agradecida, eres igual que tu ama y para variar estoy hablando con un objeto inerte que no sé de donde rayos COBRO VIDA.

Viendo la situación, la escoba se apegaba a souta una y otra ves, los demás viendo esto, les parecía gracioso, pero yukari notaba algo que hizo entender que la escoba se apegara a souta.

-Yukari: bueno, es increíble que me ganara una escoba as-que-ro-sa, pero creo que estoy entendiendo por que esta apegado a ti niño, no crees que está muy agradecida? Y aparte…. Te puedes quedar con ella, creo que su antigua dueña no la extrañara por un tiempo, un "largo" tiempo.

-Souta/Magmi/Florecia: largo tiem…. WAAA!.

-Yukari/Mother: QUE!?

En un instante algo al lado de la escoba empezó a resplandecer, lo que en medio de la luz saliera una especie de carta.

-Souta: pero…. Que?

La carta resplandecía del brillo que salía a su alrededor .

-Yukari: valla, que sorpresa.

La carta tenía una imagen como una lanza de fuego y con su nombre respectivo.

-Magmi/Florecia: Spell card, "fire blade"?

-Souta: spell…card?, que es eso?.


End file.
